


Зимняя вишня

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: глубокий минет
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Зимняя вишня

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: глубокий минет

Зима.

Малфой кормит его с рук спелой, неприлично огромной вишней ( _«аргентинская», — с легким оттенком самодовольства в голосе_ ) и говорит, что это сексуально. Гарри думает только о том, как бы не подавиться косточкой и не сдохнуть прямо тут, на дорогущем персидском ковре, в совершенно несексуальных корчах. 

От горького аромата белых хризантем у него слегка кружится голова — или это зеркало тончайшего венецианского стекла презрительно над ним смеется, искажая пространство?

Когда тебя презирает твое собственное зеркало — это повод задуматься о том, что где-то в своей жизни ты свернул не туда. 

Вот только вся штука в том, что это не его зеркало. И не его дом. В Мэноре он до сих пор — пусть и прошло уже полтора совершенно головокружительных года, — нежеланный гость. Портреты при его появлении в поле зрения по-прежнему демонстративно (хвала Мерлину молча) закатывают глаза. И самому Гарри порядком поднадоело существовать в режиме «здравствуйте, да, я тот самый Мальчик-из-чулана-под-лестницей, спасибо, что допустили за стол, намек понял, пойду-ка я обратно». 

И надо бы сказать Малфою, что Гарри не нужны охапки цветов и экзотические ягоды посреди стылой уилтширской зимы, а нужен только он, Малфой, и его губы, ставшие совсем темными от вишневого сока.

Но, конечно, Гарри выбирает самый тупой вариант из всех возможных. Ничего не сказав, молча, без предупреждения сваливает на Гриммо, 12.

*******

Малфой предсказуемо является вечером, злющий, как голодный гриндилоу. Требует объяснений, которых у Гарри так же предсказуемо не находится. А что тут скажешь? Достал меня твой Мэнор, Малфой, так, что сил никаких нет?

Отмолчаться с виноватым видом не выходит.

— Тупой. Неотесанный. Мужлан, — шипит Малфой, сопровождая каждое слово ударом кулака по столу. — Старался для него, блять, вишню заказывал из Аргентины, хризантемы эти ёбаные лично заклинанием выращивал среди зимы… Чертов Поттер, как же ты достал меня, _достал_! 

Он проходит мимо, толкая Гарри плечом, и в воздухе остаётся висеть запах жженого сахара. 

От такого Малфоя — разгоряченного, злого, почти _опасного_ , — Гарри сходил с ума много лет, пока не решился, наконец, признаться; не выдерживает и сейчас — хватает за руку, дергает на себя, слепо тычется губами в губы. Малфой отстраняется. Стискивает жесткими пальцами подбородок так, что почти больно, смотрит внимательно — и на губах его появляется неприятная усмешка.

— Вот так, значит, решил заслужить прощение? — спрашивает он. — На колени.

Малфой касается его губ двумя пальцами, шепчет «оближи», и Гарри слушается, сам втягивает их в рот, и вот уже Малфой трахает его рот пальцами так, что Гарри практически давится, но хочет больше, ещё, блядь, больше. 

Он опускается — рушится, скорее, на колени, и, кажется, поскуливает от нетерпения, от сладкой пытки этой знакомой игры в наказание. Он хочет — так сильно, именно такого, жесткого, и сам не осознает, как сильно на взводе, пока не насаживается ртом на член Малфоя, и стонет, наконец-то ощутив горячую пряную кожу на языке. Это охуенное чувство растянутости губ, едва подрагивающих под его ладонями чужих твердых мышц, и Гарри впускает Малфоя еще глубже, позволяет вжать себя лицом в пах, дышит и, кажется, не может насытиться его знакомым, любимым терпким запахом. Замирает, чтобы расслабить горло, длинно выдыхает через нос; сглатывает. Горло сокращается, сжимая член, Малфоя над ним начинает трясти, и, если бы Гарри мог, улыбнулся бы — той самодовольной улыбкой, что Малфоя всегда так бесит.

Малфоя чуть-чуть слишком много, воздуха — чуть-чуть слишком мало, и Гарри чувствует, как на глазах выступают слезы, зажмуривается; наощупь находит горячие сухие пальцы, тянет, давая понять, что хочет — и Малфой понимает, он, сука, всегда все понимает точно так, как Гарри нужно, сжимает его волосы в кулаке и резко, жестоко подается бедрами вперед.

Еще. 

И еще. 

И Гарри _позволяет_.

*******

— Давай останемся сегодня здесь, — тихо говорит Гарри.

— Ты всё-таки сказочный придурок, Поттер, — помолчав, отвечает Малфой. — Давно надо было так сделать.

Гарри молча пожимает плечами, зарывается лицом в мягкие растрепанные волосы Малфоя. 

Они пахнут хризантемами.


End file.
